FairyTale Ending
by smileyface I am
Summary: Minho just wanted to be happy with his blond angel. They were so close to happiness, so close to being married. Of course, the dark side of good had to show up.


Another Minewt one-shot. The song I used is Secret Love Song by Little Mix. Hope you enjoy.

Genre: Angst, romance, fantasy, tragedy.

…

Minho glanced away from the girl he was talking to. The girl was pretty enough, with her long, brown hair up in a fancy hairstyle. She was his fiancée. They were getting married in a few months. Minho pretended that this is what he wanted. It wasn't. He did want to get married, but not to her. Who he wanted was across the room, looking as elegant as ever. He was a gorgeous blond angel named Isaac Newton. Everyone called him Newt for short, though.

Tables away was Newt in the vast room, talking to another man, a brunet wearing a black tuxedo like every other male in Teresa's wedding reception. The blond noticed Minho and smiled softly before turning back. Minho smiled back a second too late. He sighed. "What's wrong?" His fiancée asked. He knew she didn't really care for him. They were only getting married to benefit both their families. She was just playing the role of a loving bride-to-be.

"Nothing." He answered curtly. Anger flashed through her dark eyes, looked ready to tear him apart. _Better than being with her for a lifetime_ , Minho thought.

She forced a smile, and in a harsh whisper said, "You _will_ pretend to love me, because that's what everyone thinks. No one wants to see you with him. Do you understand, Minho?" He did understand, but it wasn't true. The only people who wanted to see him and Newt together were his mother and the person Newt was talking to, Thomas. They weren't no ones.

Brenda hooked an arm around his and led him to a table, not brothering to wait for his reply. Minho glanced over at Newt again, and felt a tug on his arm. He looked away and sat.

After a while of people milling around and chatting, a man stepped on the stage, which was in the back of the room. He walked to the microphone at its center. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I ask that you please take a seat if you haven't already, so that we may begin the first song." The sound of people talking faded as everyone made their way to their seats.

A moment of silence as a beautiful brunette, probably one of Teresa's friends, climbed on stage in her white heels. The man standing there walked to the stairs and took her hand to help her. She smiled at him as she used her other gloved hand to slightly lift the skirt of her long dress, so she wouldn't trip. Then she made her way to the mic.

She glanced behind herself, waiting for the band to be ready. One of them nodded; she turned, took a breath. "When you hold me in the street, and you kiss me on the dance floor…" The girl on stage had a sweet voice. The song was slow, romantic, and sad. Minho's never heard it before. He wandered if the girl wrote it.

"I wish that it could be like that.

Why can't it be like that?

Cause I'm yours.

We keep behind closed doors.

Every time I see you, I die a little more.

Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls…

It'll never be enough.

It's obvious you're meant for me.

Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly.

Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep, but I'll never show it on my face…"

Minho glanced around the room, trying to find Newt. Minho related to the song so much it was scary. Every word described his and Newt's situation and how Minho felt. Minho finally found Newt. He was staring back at him, longing, sorrow, pain in his blue eyes. Minho swallowed, looked away.

"But we know this, we got a love that is homeless,

Why can't you hold me in the streets? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

I wish that it could be like that.

Why can't we be like that?

Cause I'm yours…"

Newt stood and started to make his way to Minho. The Asian went to stand, but Brenda grabbed his arm, a harsh look in her eyes. Minho yanked his arm away, matching her glare. The singing girl watched them curiously.

"When you're with him, do you call his name, like you do when you're with me?

Does it feel the same?

Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?

Or would you play it safe and stay?

Girl you know this, we got a love that is homeless…"

They finally stood in front of each other, staring into the other's eyes. The girl watched them, smiling. They started to lean in, pressed their lips together, not caring that everyone was watching them. Some people around them gasped, others started murmuring. The girl kept her smile.

"Why can't you hold me in the streets? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

I wish that it could be like that.

Why can't we be like that?

Cause I'm yours.

And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby.

I don't want to hide us away

Tell the world about the love we're making.

I'm living for that day, someday…

Why can't I hold you in the streets? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

I wish that we could be like that.

Why can't we be like that?

Cause I'm yours, I'm yours.

Oh, why can't you hold me in the streets? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?

I wish that it could be like that.

Why can't we be like that?

Cause I'm yours.

Why can't I say that I'm in love?

I wanna shout it from the rooftops.

I wish that it could be like that.

Why can't we be like that?

Cause I'm yours.

Why can't we be like that?

Wish we could be like…that."

There was pure silence after the song had ended. Everyone, except the band, the singer, and the guy that had announced her, was staring at Minho and Newt in disgust. Everyone was too caught up with Minho and Newt to realize that the song was just as gay as the couple.

"Congrats, Teresa. I hope the best for you and Aris, both, in the years to come." The singer said as two policemen came in to arrest the Asian and his blonde. Someone must of called them while the girl sang. The singer grabbed the glass-stem being offered to her by her announcer. "Cheers!" She shouted, before throwing the glass cup to the polished wood. It shattered into a million pieces; the fine wine spilled.

The brunette jumped off stage. She ran towards the police, kicking her heels off, and tackled one. They crashed into a table. The announcer went to take the other. Chaos ensued as soon as a gun-shot was heard. The announcer cried out in pain, crumpled.

Minho watched, frozen, as people ran for outside, hid under tables; heard as screams and cries surrounded him. More polices came in, more gun-shots were fired. The band members had sprang to life-when? Minho wasn't sure-and fought along the singer

Poor Teresa. Minho had to find her, make sure she and Aris are alright. And Thomas, too. Newt clung to him.

The singer punched the police she had tackled in the gut. She pushed him off from where he had tried to pin her down. She got up shakily, blood on her white, flowy dress. It was hers. Her eyes, though shining with unshed tears, were full of fire. She went towards Minho and Newt. In quick stuttering strides, she embraced them.

Almost immediately, the three were surrounded in darkness and deafening silence. The singer let go of them and collapsed into soft grass. Her entire body was shaking. Newt gently pushed Minho away and kneeled in front of her. He was about to place his hand on her shoulder when her own hand shot out and gripped his forearm.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She looked deep into Newt's eyes before glancing at Minho. Her eyes were wide and exhausted. Her skin was unhealthily pale and sweaty. Her pretty curly hair, now a mess.

"We're fine. But you're hurt." Newt said.

The girl shook her head. She let go of Newt. "I'm alright. He just shot me in the leg." The girl said, trying to smile reassuringly. How was she calm, right now? Shouldn't she be looking in pain? Or trying to hold in tears? Well, her eyes did look a little glassy.

"How are we here?" Minho asked instead.

"Magic." The singer simply said, as if it was the most obvious answer. Magic? There was no such as thing magic. It was a thing of fairytales and fantasy. It wasn't real. So, how did they really get here?

Before Minho could question her anymore, a dark-skinned man appeared out of nowhere. He wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth. "Boss. Thank the stars you're here. We lost sight of you and panicked." The man said, his voice deep and rumbling.

The singer sat and winced. A small moan came from her, but was cut short. "I'm quite alright. How are things over there?" The girl raised her brown eyes to the man.

He didn't look convinced that she was 'quite alright'. But he answered, anyway. "Calm. Well, calm _er_. Everyone's still scared. Especially the bride." The man said.

"Poor thing." The girl mumbled in sympathy. She tried to stand, only to fall, gasping. She clutched her leg, finally looking in pain. The man went to help her, but she glared up at him, stopping him in his tracks. Tears made tracks on her skin. Despite her innocent face, he backed off.

"Who are you?" Newt asked in his lovely British accent. Minho moved to stand beside him. He grabbed his hand. Newt squeezed in response.

The girl forced herself to smile as cheerfully as she could. "I'm your fairy Godmother. Here to m-make you happy." She winced again. "Boss. You need help." The man said, going towards her once more. "No. I don't." The girl snapped. The man sighed at her stubbornness.

Three women appeared, the announcer in their arms. He was unconscious. The girl stood immediately, stumbling and regaining her balance, choosing to ignore her wounded leg. The women gently laid the man down. The singer stumbled over to him, collapsing once more when she reached him.

The singer quickly moved her hands over the announcer's face. The dark-skinned man grabbed Newt's arm and nodded towards the forest behind them. "Come on, let's give 'em some privacy." He ordered. The women nodded.

They moved to the forest. As they walked, Minho glanced over his shoulder. The girl leaned over her announcer, tucked hair behind her ear. She leaned down and smiled sadly before kissing him. He raised a shaky, bloodied hand to her cheek and pulled her face closer, now awake. Minho felt a small smile curve his lips. He turned back around, not seeing the announcer's hand fall limply to the ground, or how the singer pulled away, holding her tears back.

They reached the forest. The dark-skinned man led them deep into it to a cave with a fire already built. The women went in first, then Minho and Newt, then the man. "So, you're my fairy Godmother?" Newt asked, looking between the women.

One of them shook her head. "No. That would be Boss. She's your fairy Godmother." Another said.

Newt shook his head in disbelief. Minho couldn't believe this, either. But he couldn't find any other explanations. Not yet, at least. "Why are you here?" Newt asked, tilting his head slightly. Golden hair fell into his blue eyes. It had Minho spellbind.

The women looked at the man from where they sat around the fire, waiting. "Go ahead. I don't think Boss is strong enough right now." He said.

"Our leader, your fairy Godmother, sensed you were unhappy. She decided to come into your world to see what was going on. Every fairy Godparent is assigned to one human. She was assigned to you, Newt. It's her job to make sure you live a happy, fulfilling life. Son and I came for Teresa and Aris. We couldn't miss their wedding. B came for Thomas, also sensing he was unhappy. Al just came because he's Boss's body guard." The woman in the middle said.

Now that everything wasn't hectic and moving in a flash, Minho could finally take them in. The women were unearthly beautiful. The one that had spoken was dark-skinned, while the other two were blondes. The man's muscles were bulging.

"That's only five. There were six of you." Minho said. Newt glanced around, most likely counting them.

"Well-yes, but he's dying. We're not sure if he's going to make it." The woman said. The other two looked down. The man, Al, looked up at the cave's jagged ceiling and crossed his arms.

Moments of silence passed, when everyone heard a twig snapping in two. They all became alert. The fairy Godparents stared intensely out the mouth of the cave. They relaxed when they heard singing, the voice slow and haunting. "Singing is her soul. It's how she expresses herself (A/N: I threw this song in because it's good and it fits the turn of events. It's called Kingdom Come by Demi and Iggy A. in case you want to hear it).

"Can we love until there's nothing left and we're collecting dust. Use the hell out of our golden souls, until we're flecks of rust…" By then, the singer had reached the cave. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were blood-shot. "…Let it intertwine your hand in mine, and fill the empty space. All the demons cry 'cause you and I found love in a broken place…"

She sat in front of the fire, her eyes blank. It was odd to see the emptiness in her eyes while she sang with so much emotion. "A love so deep, nothing else like it. Scars go deep, but they can't find it. Flame so bright, make the daylight look dark…" Her voice faded into nothingness. Minho thought she would continue. Instead, her singing left a heavy silence behind.

"Okay. Let's get you married." The singer said, trying her best to be cheerful again. She failed. Her voice was dull, and when she smiled, it was painfully obviously fake. Minho felt bad for her. She just lost someone close to her, and here she was, pretending to be happy because it was part of her job.

The inhumanly beauty of the women was what convinced Minho that magic existed. I mean, Newt was the most attractive person Minho has ever seen, but even he doesn't compare to them. Though, Newt was very close. Then a thought crossed Minho's head. Didn't she know that it was illegal for two men to marry? "Are you crazy?" Minho asked.

"You guys already love each other so much, you're married. Might as well make it official." The singer responded. The women, along with the singer, stood.

Suddenly, they were in dying daylight. Minho looked around with Newt, before their eyes landed on each other. They smiled softly. This was actually happening. Singer was actually going to marry them. They were on a beach, under a wedding alter. Its white sheets danced gracefully with the breeze. The women's red, yellow, and blue dresses went from their original color to white. They were sitting in chairs matching their dresses, while the man remained standing.

The singer still wore her blood-stained dress, which clung to her left leg. She held a book in one hand. "Wait. Isn't this illegal?" Newt asked.

"Not in this timeline." The singer said and began the marriage ceremony before the couple could say anything else. They exchanged unplanned vows, stammering and laughing nervously. They exchanged prepared wedding rings, smiling from ear to ear. "You may now kiss the groom." The singer said, no longer trying to sound happy. Minho suddenly felt giddy with the whole, beautiful thing. He leaned in, tilting his head, so close to kissing Newt.

He stopped at the sound of slow clapping. "How precious." The new arrival cooed. Her appearance was the exact opposite of Singer. She was darkly beautiful; her dress like the night sky and her laced gloves black.

"What are you doing here?" Singer asked, her body tense.

"I couldn't let you marry these beautiful people so sad. You need a smile on your face."

"We don't need you. Go torment someone somewhere else." Singer coldly said.

The other girl moved closer. She was still many feet away. "I would leave, and trust me when I say I do want to, but I can't. I'm Minho's new fairy Godmother." The new girl took in the other magical being's shocked faces. "How terrible it must be for you all. The black Godmother working with Miss Sunshine." She said.

"It's over, Sam. They're going to live _happily-ever-after_." Singer said. The other girl's eyes flashed. She out-stretched her arm, her palm facing Minho. Minho tried to move but some unseen force forbid him to. The dark girl moved her palm to the sky, lifting the Asian feet from the ground. "Minho!" Newt tried to grab him a second too late.

"It's over when I say so." The dark girl said. "Do you know how long I've _waited_ to get my hands on you? To make you suffer as much as you made me? It's my turn!" The girl turned her hand in a fist in a swift motion. In the same moment, Minho felt crushed. The girl's magic was squeezing the breath out of him. His face twisted. Too hard, too much. He tried to pull air into his lungs. He couldn't.

From the ground, Newt was gripping Singer's arm. "Do something!" He demanded, desperate. He looked ready to cry. Singer suddenly laughed, as if this was some funny joke. The blond took a step back, eyes wide at her reaction.

"Kill him." Singer said. The blond's blue eyes widened while she continued, "You're not hurting me by doing so. You're going to ruin _his_ life, not mine. If you kill him, you'll be killing Newt too."

The dark girl hesitated. She growled and disappeared, taking Minho with her. Singer curled her hands into fists. "Where is he? Where did she take him?" Newt asked, hysterical. "I dunno. But we're going to find out."


End file.
